


Oikawa's World

by geniuslaboratory



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniuslaboratory/pseuds/geniuslaboratory
Summary: It's Oikawa's world and we're just living in it.(Or: For when my sporadic sparks of inspiration and love for Oikawa meet, I'll write the drabbles here.)
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. I Think I'm In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been writing drabbles in my phone forever now, and I thought I should put them on a platform for me to embarrassingly reveal how much Oikawa stays in my head rent free fully furnished. I know drabbles are supposed to be around 100 words only, so let's just pretend we can cheat the system. Treat each chapter as if they were one-shots because I can't write long stories even if I tried. I hope one of these drabbles can make you happy as much as writing them does me. I'll leave information about this drabble (and others as they come) at the end. Thank you for reading!

The corners of your lips rose before you had even noticed. As quickly as it appeared, the smile disappeared off your lips. Watching Oikawa in his natural state, the pure energy and raw happiness, stirred something within you. This wasn't the first time you felt like this. There was the time in the rain, when he'd stupidly made you both lay on the wet pavement. The rain should've obscured your vision to see anything, but you could recall every piece of that day like it was a puzzle you'd done forever. The way his wet hair clung onto his forehead, the steady rise and fall of his chest as he embraced the rain's many kisses, the slight pink on his cheeks that was the start of a fever, but you both didn't know that because that's how it always was with him. Always just about being in the moment. 

There was also the other time in the library where he fell asleep, pretending to have came to studied when you both knew damn well he had no plans to. His notebooks placed in front of him purely for the studying aesthetics as his head rested on top of his crossed arms. The under bags decorating his eyes must be from his nights practicing for games. The nights where he was the most tough on himself, days where you hardly saw him leave the gym. His dedication was not a surprise to anyone, but it's extent could seem limitless sometimes. Those moments were the moments where he felt the farthest away from you, but in a way, it was a relief and a reminder that you both still did not prioritize anything over your dreams.

If you really wanted to, you could name other moments where you felt it. This feeling...this constant feeling that followed you. Deep down, you already knew the name of it. You had unknowingly created a home for it, welcomed it daily, care for it daily, kept it hidden in your little pocket so no one could see. It was your little secret that even you had forgotten about it until a time like this, when you allowed yourself to feel and indulge in all of it's goodness. 

Making the mistake of looking up, your eyes met with Oikawa's that were already looking at you. When it registered that he had your attention, a smile rose onto his face: a smile you had all too become familiarized with. You could hear your heart thumping faster and the heat rise to your face.

Oh my god, I "-think I'm in love with you?"

You slapped your hand over your mouth and quickly looked down. You did not just do that. You did not just say that out loud. Maybe he didn't even notice. Come on, this is Tooru we're talking about. So with false confidence, you smiled and looked up. Oikawa was still looking at you, but with a raised eyebrow now, and to your horror, he moved to whisper something to Iwazumi before walking towards you. This is not good. Neither of you needed to be distracted right now with feelings of romance and love.

You quickly shoved your belongings into your bag and stood up from the benches. Judging the distance from the bench to where Oikawa currently was, there was still enough feet away where you could run without him catching up. And he would definitely not leave during practice. Without saying anything, you turned left and ran out the gym door, heart beating so fast you felt it might come out your chest. As you exited the door, you could hear him calling your name, but you ignored it all and ran until you had arrived at the bus stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by the song Sofia by Clairo because I definitely did not expect to like his character as first, and now I'm sure I'm in love with him. Also, Tiktok made me love this song because I wholeheartedly believe it embodies the feeling of realizing "shit, i think i love you." I also commissioned art for the first time, and I just know my OC is carrying that simp card for Oikawa secretly.


	2. 2:04 A.M.

2:04 A.M.

You had been on the phone with Oikawa for quite some time now. You hadn't even realize time had passed so fast, and now you were feeling the effects of the long day take its toll on you. The phone call was meant to be a short: he just had some questions about the homework, and it ended up turning into a long conversation about...well about so many things. Cooking, volleyball, movies, to aliens, all of which had no relation to each other but it just had happened. You'd never been one for talking, but with Oikawa, it all flowed so easily. With him, it was just so easy to talk to. 

Without realizing, you let out a yawn before quickly shutting your mouth and apologizing. You heard him laugh on the other side of the phone.

"Oh my god, continue please. I'm so sorry."

"Hahaha, it's okay. We've....we've been talking for a while. I should let you go." 

Hearing Oikawa say the words, you suddenly didn't feel tired anymore. It was nice talking to him. You never really spoke to anyone this long and had forgotten the feel-good feelings that came with phone calls. Also, Oikawa's voice was surprisingly relaxing and maybe he was to blame as to why you had gotten tired. Though you'd never tell him, you're 100% sure he could lull you to sleep with that voice. And truthfully, you also didn't want to let this moment go. The past few hours had you feeling alive. If you left now, you were afraid the momentum of your relationship with Oikawa would go back; as if this phone call never existed. You were both slowly warming up to each other and becoming friends, like Iwa wanted. But you had to be realistic.

"Okay. It was really nice talking to you. I'm sure Iwa would be happy to see us right now."

"He would..." You waited for Oikawa to say more. In the meantime, you closed the lights in your room and scuffled into bed. He had still not said anything while you pulled the blankets up and rested your head against the pillow. 

"You okay?" You asked.

"Yeah, I just...I just want to let you know I didn't do this for Iwa. I mean, I have been meaning to get to know you, but he didn't make me call you. I did. I wanted to. I also wanted to stay on the phone with you all this time..." You took a big inhale, feeling your cheeks heat up. Of all things he'd end off the night saying, you didn't expect this to be one. 

"Oh. I-I, uh, same for me." 

"Good."

"Good." You replied. 

The silence was killing you. Up until now, there had never been an awkward moment. This current moment was too personal. Talking about topics was easy. But now, addressing your relationships, there's no escape from that. You could hear his breathing still, letting you know he was equally just as there as you were. But neither of you said anything. The more seconds that passed by, the more you grew nervous. You laid flat against your bed staring at the ceiling. It wasn't long before the silence ended.

"I also don't get it." Oikawa said. 

"Don't get what?"

A few more seconds of silence again before he spoke. "I don't get how everyone who's ever met you isn't always thinking about you."

"Oikawa-"

"I can't get you out of my mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all! I saw this quote on tiktok and thought it was the cutest thing. If someone told me that, I wouldn't know how to act. But, I hope these short stories have been okay. There's really no correlation to each story. but you could connect them if you wanted to. Also, this quote, I had written to be confessed on a bridge with the typical hair blowing scene but I just couldn't find the right scenario to build up to it so this is what I had. Okay, that's all. Bye!


End file.
